Memory Manipulation
Memory manipulation, also known as mnemokinesis, is the ability to display and manipulate memories. Characters *Damian has this ability naturally. *Katie Reed also has this ability naturally. *Noah Gray has copied this ability from Damian. *Like her twin, Abbie Gray has also mimicked the ability. *In World 2, World 5 and World 8, Peter Petrelli has mimicked the ability. *Robert Max has also mimicked this ability. *Ulysses Lewin had this power, as well. *Myrnn also possessed this ability. *Reese Bennet will have this ability naturally. *An unnamed Pinehearst agent possessed this ability naturally. *Sable Petrelli has mimicked the ability from the agent. *Joshua Evans has gained this ability from Damian in World 8. *A member of an Amazonian coven has possessed this ability naturally. *Marshall Alexander-Tanner will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Damian' It has been shown that Damian can project memories as well as manipulate them, often using mirrors to do so. He can restore lost memories and can remove memories permanently. He can also use the ability to scramble a person's mind, making them to think everything was different and confusing reality and fiction. It is unknown if he can affect his own memories as well as those of others. 'Katie Reed' Katie has been shown using the ability to erase the memories of the group of villains she was once a member of. She can also enhance memories and create false ones. She was trained by the Company for two years. 'Noah Gray' Noah mimicked the ability from Damian, and therefore has the same limits as he does, but is yet to display the ability. He could also affect memories using telepathy and psychokinesis. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Damian and her twin brother. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has the same limits to Damian and his niece and nephew, in World 2. He has similar limits to Sable in World 5, and would have similar limits to Katie in World 8. However, he is yet to use the ability in any of these worlds. 'Robert Max' Robert's limits are similar to Katie's. 'Ulysses Lewin' Ulysses was able to remove, erase, enhance and create memories, as well as project his own memories or the memories of others. He used this ability to remove his daughter's memories of him after her mother demanded that he leave their family, as he believed it'd be better for her to forget entirely than to miss him. 'Myrnn' Myrnn used this ability to erase almost all of Phillippe Capet's memories while they were fighting, before Phillippe killed him. The effects were not undone by Myrnn's death, and it is unknown if the memories could ever be returned. All Phillippe now knows of his past is what he has been able to rediscover subsequently, and he has no memories of his human life from a personal perspective. [[Reese Bennet|'Reese Bennet']] Reese will be able to use this ability to show himself the memories of others at will, causing the memories to appear in his mind as if they were his own. He will also be able to show these memories to a third person, if he has a reflective surface like a mirror to display them on. He will be able to remove memories completely, replace them with false ones, and heal memories if they were removed by another ability, removed by his own prior action or lost naturally. 'Unnamed Pinehearst Agent' The female agent was capable of deleting and altering memories, and could also heal and restore them. She was skilled in the use of the ability, but needed to focus to access it. However, she couldn't always erase the memory of a person with regeneration, since the ability could be used to consciously heal the memory. She also couldn't affect her own memories. 'Sable Petrelli' Sable has the same limits as the agent she copied the ability from. She has used the ability to regain her position in Pinehearst, deleting all memory of the discovery of her spying so that she can return to her work once more. 'Joshua Evans' Josh has similar limits to Damian. 'Amazonian Vampire' This vampire used her ability to reveal Avril Capet's repressed memories of her transformation and human life. The memories were played as visions to Avril and all others in the vicinity. The vampire stated that this occurred because it was such an important memory and that otherwise only they two would have seen it. She could also remove, add and alter memories. She needed physical contact to use her ability and the person she affected would be temporarily unaware of their surroundings while she used it. 'Marshall Alexander-Tanner' Marshall will be capable of manipulating the memories of others in many ways. However, he will be unable to affect his own. He could remove a person's memories, either simply blocking the memory for a specific amount of time or making the loss permanent, and he could even make the amnesia so strong that healing and mind-manipulating abilities couldn't reverse it. He could plant false memories and bring forgotten memories to the fore. He could also search through a person's mind for specific memories, see these for himself and project them for others to see. Similar Abilities *Thought projection can be used to view and show memories *Memory projection can be used to show memories to others *Memory replication is the ability to copy memories as your own *Memory absorption is the ability to absorb memories from others *Memory alteration is the ability to remove and alter the memories of others *Memory erasing is the ability to remove the memories of others *Memory recall is the ability to perfectly recall any memory at will *Memory restoration is the ability to restore the memories of others *Some telepaths can see memories and alter them *Psychokinesis can be used to reveal and manipulate memories *Mental manipulation can be used to remove memories *History alteration can change memories of a specific event *Absorption can absorb a person's memories *Advanced clairsentience can also remove memories *Psychic theft can be used to steal memories *Amnesia is the ability to selectively remove one's memories or information Category:Abilities